


Possession

by FrenchCirce



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, and the team almost in complete, the typical case in the onsen, with a little twist of my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCirce/pseuds/FrenchCirce
Summary: A case at a hot spring. Hot baths, good food, fun times. This case could have been perfect holidays, if only... Written for misskiku for the GH Exchange 2018 on tumblr.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misskiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/gifts).



> I participated to the Ghost Hunt Exchange on tumblr this year again (it always is a lot of fun with great art and stories, check the GHHQ tumblr if you want to read those who haven't been published on here), thus wrote a little something, which turned into a bigger something because I ended with a multi-chaptered problem in my hands.
> 
> Anyway, the requested themes were fluff and mystery, with a dash of Mairu. I hope this will fulfill the expectations!

Mai knew something wasn't right the moment she set foot into the base.

She had come here led by a nagging suspicion that something about the case they were investigating was amiss. The slight feeling of unease she hadn't been able to dismiss since they had arrived at the ryokan had grown into a foreboding unrest, as if her intuition was trying to warn her. And for once, Mai had listened to it.

Finally decided to share her worry with the rest of the team she had headed straight toward the base where she was sure to find Lin glued to his monitors and Naru to his black notebook, working on the case.

When she entered the room she was indeed greeted by the sight of her narcissistic boss.

"Hey, Nar—"

Her voice died before she could call him.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Lin was missing.

And Naru, oblivious to his surroundings, was preparing tea with slow, careful movements.

The sight was so alien it left her speechless. Why would he…

Her eyes widen as all the pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place. Now she understood what had been bothering her for days.

Naru hadn't been acting like himself.

It had been subtle enough to go unnoticed for a while, but Mai wasn't fooled anymore. Her narcissistic boss would never make tea, at least not when _she_ was available to do so. It surely wasn't a coincidence that the recently departed owner of the onsen had been in charge of preparing tea for the guests while alive.

She held her breath, recalling Lin's alarm the last time his charge had been possessed. If whatever spirit which was inhabiting him figured out what sort of power the young psychic was holding, the consequences could be dire. He hadn't noticed her presence yet, all she had to do was leave and tell the others and-

Naru suddenly stopped and slowly, very slowly, turned his head to face her, revealing glassy eyes.

"Mai."

Her name was rasped in an low, almost threatening voice.

She should have realized she was drawn toward danger like a magnet.

It was too late.

Mai muffled a scream and did the only reasonable thing she could think of in these circumstances.

She ran as fast as she could


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will most probably be six chapters long, the first four are already written so this little thing will be updated quite frequently.

_5 days prior- 8:00 AM_

Her lungs were screaming at her to slow down, but Mai didn't stop running. Muscles aching from the effort she willed her body into keeping the wild pace, jaw clenched in determination. She just needed a few more metres, just a little more and she would be safe! She was so close…

She finally turned the corner of the street and let out a broken cry of relief. She bent over, her hands gripping her knees for support, as she tried to calm the pounding of her heart. Her heavy bag slid down her shoulder to rest on the parking lot limply, relieving her from its weight.

She had made it!

An impressed whistle had her look up in surprise. Yasuhara was standing next to the SPR van, grinning at her.

"That was an impressive sprint!" he teased.

Mai grunted between ragged breaths and shot him a dark glare. Unfortunately her disheveled state and beet red complexion only made the gesture look comical, and Yasuhara's amused smile grew wider.

At least he was the only witness of her wild race…

As if on cue Takigawa's head popped from inside the van. "Jou-chan, finally!" he greeted.

In a swift motion he climbed down the vehicle and closed its door, dusting off its hands. "We were worried you wouldn't come and miss the trip to the hot springs. You're late."

"I'm- I'm sorry," she wheezed. "Over- aaaah- overslept. But I thought- I made it- in time," she stammered, looking at her watch. Naru had told her to come at 8, she was only 10 minutes late...

The monk came to ruffle her hair affectionately. "You must have been confused with the meeting time, see, we've already loaded all the equipment."

Mai grimaced guiltily. "Sorry," she exhaled.

"It's okay to skip the manual labor once in a while," the man reassured, flashing her an easy smile. Which turned into a frown when he took in her tired features. "You probably needed the extra sleep anyway, you look exhausted. Sure you alright? Naru isn't working you to death, is he?"

Mai shook her head. While her workload at the office had increased significantly indeed, it wasn't the actual reason for the dark circles under her eyes. In fact, she had been off work for a week, courtesy of her boss, just before he had called her to inform her they were going on another investigation.

"Exams," she explained, her breathing evening to a more natural pace. "I just finished my midterms."

"And Mai-chan worked extra hard on them," Yasuhara piped in. Before turning toward her and sighing in a patronising manner that reminded the girl of her old Japanese teacher. "However you were supposed to rest properly. Didn't I tell you overworking is counterproductive during exams?"

"You should have listened to him," Takigawa chastised, "he made it into Todai after all!"

"I know, I know. But it was worth it."

"Oooh, does that mean you did well jou-chan?"

"Still waiting for some scores but overall yes, I did really great!" she said with a proud grin.

"That's my girl!" Takigawa cheered, patting her head fondly.

Yasuhara's glasses glinted under the morning sun. "With John and me to tutor you, you were bound to pass."

Mai rolled her eyes. While it was true both Yasuhara and John had helped her tremendously, especially in English, she had been the one putting up with all the effort. "Careful," she admonished playfully, "you're starting to sound like Naru."

"It could have been worse," an unmistakable voice rose behind her, "he could have caught your idiocy instead."

Of course he had to appear _now_ of all moment!

Mai spun around, unsurprised to find her boss was standing a few feet behind her. How he was able to sneak on people without them noticing was still beyond her.

"Naru!" she squeaked, "I- uh- I didn't hear you coming."

"I figured that much."

"Now now boss, That was unnecessarily harsh," Yasuhara said, his voice too merry to be chastising. "Mai was just telling us how she successfully passed her exams."

Her confidence suddenly restored, Mai crossed her arms and stared at her boss smugly. "Yeah, for your information, this idiot," she pointed at herself, "ranked pretty high this semester."

Something flickered across Naru's features and Mai blinked. For a second his annoyed expression had seem to soften into something else. Or had she been dreaming? When she opened her eyes again all she could see was his usual aloof face.

"I'm glad to hear you put the free week I gave you to good use. I wondered if you would actually work." He smirked.

Nevermind, the lack of sleep was making her hallucinate.

"Now that you've graced us with your presence I suggest we leave," he added dryly. "We still have a three hours drive before us."

With that he climbed into the van, without another glance for his employees. Lin followed wordlessly, leaving their little group behind.

A surprised silence hung for a moment before Mai, mouth slightly agape, wondered out loud. "Wait, that's all? No more insults to my intelligence? No scolding for being late?"

Monk shrugged, nonplussed by the evident lack of bite their boss was showing. Yasuhara was the first to recover, his perplexed expression morphing into a teasing one.

"My my, could it be that you are disappointed Mai-chan? Were you looking forward to being scolded by Big Boss?" he asked with a devilish grin. "Are you coming late... On purpose to get him angry?"

Mai blushed furiously at the insinuation. "What? Wait, no!" she spluttered. "Nothing like that!"

"Hey shounen, keep your mind out of the gutter," Monk warned, deeming it as his duty to intervene. Before turning to Mai and whispering into her ear. "You're not really into that, are you?"

As a reply she elbowed her coworker in the ribs, her initial embarrassment replaced by an annoyed scowl wich could have rivaled Naru's.

"Owww," Takigawa whined. "You spend too much time with Ayako, she's starting to rub off on you," he complained, clutching his aching side.

"Don't you worry my love, I'll nurse you back to health," Yasuhara offered with exaggeratedly fluttering eyelashes.

Takigawa let out an exasperated grumble. "Shounen, not this again! Mai, please remind me to stay away from him while we're in the onsen."

"Aw, but I was looking forward to sharing a hot bath with you," Yasuhara pouted, a dangerous glint flashing in his eyes.

Takigawa shuddered. Onsen meant water, pools and lack of clothing. With Yasuhara it felt like a very dangerous combination. "That's it. There is no way I'm letting you come near me. I'd rather bath with the girls."

Mai laughed heartily at their antics, soon joined by Yasuhara while the monk complained about the youth's lack of respect for its elders.

"Don't worry Bou-san," she consoled him, "I highly doubt he'll get the occasion to tease you anyway. Sorry to dampen your expectations but I'm pretty sure we won't have the luxury of a hot bath."

Takigawa looked at her, scandalized. "But… It's a hot spring Mai, a famous one even! It would be rude not to!"

She sighed longingly. She had never been to an onsen before, so she would be lying denying she hadn't hoped to use this one-time opportunity to use the facilities. But she also knew her boss and his work ethics.

She picked the bag at her feet and headed toward the car.

"Do you really think Naru will let us do anything else other than our job?" she asked, trying to conceal the hint of hope in her voice.

"Maybe if we tell him soaking in a hot spring is a brand new exorcism method," Yasuhara joked, right behind her.

Takigawa groaned, defeated. "I guess you're right, it's Naru we're talking about. Adieu, soothing hot water!" he cried, striking a dramatic pose.

Mai giggled, handing him her bag. He took it and put it in the trunk with his own luggage.

"Ayako will be disappointed too, I'm sure she invited herself thinking she'd be on holidays and use the onsen."

"It's a good thing to have her there though. The trees must be powerful in the mountain," she remarked.

The monk nodded. "Maybe she'll prove useful this time, the place we're going is quite secluded. A high-class resort on Mount Tanigawa, surrounded by the wild from what I've gathered. She will be able to exorcise the supposedly responsible earth-bound spirit in no time," he snickered.

"Hey, maybe she'll be right this time," Mai meekly defended the priestess. "By the way guys, do you know what's this case about? All Naru told me was 'case, onsen, be ready to leave at eight sharp'," she mimicked, lowering her voice for good measure.

Both men shook their head, laughing at the accurate impersonation.

"No, I didn't ask about the specifics, the mention of hot springs was enough to get me to come," Takigawa confessed.

Mai nodded in understanding. She had been so excited to go to such a nice place herself that she hadn't even questioned Naru about the case. Still, he had offered very few details to begin with, be it about their client or the issue they were facing, and she couldn't help but feel troubled about the lack of information.

"Big boss made me call everybody else, but didn't give any more details. All I know is that the ryokan is supposedly haunted and that we have loaded quite the amount of equipment," Yasuhara supplied, rubbing his arm at the painful memory.

The monk put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, we'll learn more about it when we get there, for now just enjoy the trip!"

She had listened to the Monk, and that had been her first mistake. She should have pressed Naru for answers. But at this moment little did she knew he was hiding something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for fan-service. Because what's the point of writing a case in a hot spring if not having some?

_4 days prior- 9:00 AM_

"Ah, this is life," Ayako moaned, entering the outdoor bath with a delighted sigh. Mai and Masako, in a surge of teenage embarrassment, rapidly followed to hide their nakedness under the steaming water. The bath was thankfully devoid of any other guests, so their modesty wasn't at risk, but it was their first time together in an onsen and they didn't have the nonchalant assurance the older woman was displaying.

When the warm liquid engulfed their bodies, however, they sighed contentedly and grinned happily at each other, their shyness forgotten now that they were chin-deep in the water.

"It feels really amazing," Mai marvelled "It is so…"

"So relaxing", Masako exhaled, the rim of her hair brushing the surface of the water.

While the hot spring certainly had soothing properties, the most impressive thing about the onsen was the atmosphere surrounding the place. A mist of steam was seeping into the luxurious vegetation, enveloping it in a white halo kissed by the sunlight filtering through the trees foliage. The only sounds were the gurgling of the water, the gentle rustling of the wind in the leaves and the birds chirping.

It looked nothing less than surreal, a haven of quietness nestled in the mountain.

A beautiful, high-class, overly expensive haven.

Mai remembered how shocked they all have been when when they have arrived at the ryokan. They had been exchanging jokes with Masako, who they had picked up at Minakami's train station, eager to leave the vehicle to stretch their stiff limbs after the slow drive on the sinuous roads of the mountains. But when Takigawa had parked his car behind the van their laughter had died, replaced by an impressed and intimidated silence.

How else could you react to a ryokan probably old enough to be out of the Ansai-era, but so well-maintained its polished, exquisitely carved wood was still shining? Or to the little army of kimono-clad, formally bowing employees waiting on the steps to welcome you? This was the sort of place where you needed to book a room six months in advance, and where you'd expect to find wealthy guests and celebrities.

"Yeah, it's like all the stress is melting away," she acquiesced, watching the water glide between her fingers.

Masako hummed in agreement.

If the ryokan hadn't been the theatre of a haunting their stay could have been the perfect holiday. They have been alloted magnificent traditional Japanese-style rooms in an adjacent two-story shinkan, having the entirety of the first floor to themselves. The building was where the Akiyama family resided upstairs and where the paranormal phenomena had been witnessed, so they were the only guests allowed. They had been assured, however, that the personnel would make sure they were provided with anything they would need. Like the most delicious food Mai had ever tasted.

"This case is by far my favorite," the priestess laughed. "It looks pretty harmless and we get to enjoy the hot springs. My skin feels rejuvenated already."

She turned toward the small fence segregating the mixed-gender pool, probably expecting a rebuttal from Takigawa by habit. But her comment was only met by silence.

"Ah, I forgot the men aren't as lucky as we are."

Mai cringed. She felt bad for skipping the manual labor twice, once by coming late and the second time by Naru's order as she had been requested to make his indispensable tea. Poor Lin, Takigawa and Yasuhara had to handle all the heavy lifting. A part of her, however, was relieved she hadn't had to handle the manual work in her current state of exhaustion.

"They'll probably be allowed to enjoy the indoor baths at least," Masako said in sympathy.

Each room had a private pool filled to overflowing with steaming water, where the guests had a full view of the forest and the little stream of clear water running alongside the shinkan. The girls, sharing the same room, had hastily used the bathing area with unabashed glee. It wasn't everyday they were provided with such luxury.

"I hope they will, after setting up all this equipment they must be aching."

"By the way, isn't it strange we took this much for such a simple case?" Mai couldn't help but wonder.

The owner of the ryokan, Akiyama Shôto, had died from heart failure at the ripe age of 92, leaving his wife and daughter in charge of the Shimizu onsen. A few weeks after his death strange phenomena had started to occur: moving furniture, shoji doors sliding open and shut by themselves, flying objects. The manifestations were harmless in nature, but bothersome enough to scare the employees and the guests. The latter ranging from fortunate businessmen to important political figures. The ryokan couldn't risk its reputation so they required an exorcism by the local Shinto priest. Unfortunately the haunting had persisted, so SPR had been called to the rescue.

"You know Naru, he isn't the type to take things lightly even when they're obvious," Ayako said, peeking one eye open.

"Yeah, you're right."

Naru was probably waiting to gather more information before starting an exorcism. Maybe that was the reason why the entire team had been gathered. At the exception of John, who had to honour a prior commitment, they have all been asked to join.

"I was more surprised by him agreeing to investigate something so ordinary," Masako commented, her small frame disappearing almost entirely under the water. "That is, until Akiyama-san mentioned the Prime Minister," she whispered.

Apparently the ryokan had several of the most important political figures as regular guests, the Prime Minister included. The manager had insinuated that she had required the services of their team because of his recommendation. This knowledge had only made Mai more nervous, afraid she could make a fool out of herself in a way or another. She could never feel at ease in such a refined environment, but Naru… She had to admit it suited him like a glove. Yeah, she could totally picture him strolling the area in a yukata, his stupid beauty a perfect match to his surroundings. Or he could be on the other side of the fence soaking in the hot spring, a relaxed expression on his features, his skin shining under the sun…

Mai blushed furiously and fought the urge to plunge her head underwater. Had she really imagined her boss bathing, and more specifically, naked? That was it, the high temperature of the bath was messing with her head.

"I'm getting out," she mumbled, leaving the pool hastily under Masako's surprised stare.

"Scrub your skin and soak once more," Ayako advised, oblivious to Mai's fluster.

"I'll pass, I'm going to cool down outside."

"Are you alright Mai?" Masako inquired in sincere concern. "If you feel overheated I can-"

"I'm okay," she dismissed. "I'm just a bit too hot in there. Don't leave on my behalf, I'll see you later, at the base."

She disappeared in the washing area and showered rapidly before putting on the light blue yukata and the matching wooden slippers they had been provided with. Their host had explained they were free to wear them when using the facilities, since most of the customers were doing so. Mai had understood it was a suggestion to blend in. Of course the owners didn't want their group of psychics to attract attention.

She exited the woman's washing area in slow, tired strides. While the bath had been relaxing it made her realize how weary she was. Her work coupled with her studies had taken their toll on her. Yasuhara had been right, she should have rested properly-

In her distracted state she didn't see a group of customers coming and nearly collided with one of them. She stumbled and looked up to apologize but the words never passed her lips.

In front of her was the very subject of her earlier fantasies, looking nothing short of terribly handsome in his dark blue yukata, which colour was enhancing the paleness of his creamy skin. His hair was a little unkempt, and he was sporting an extremely cute astonished expression.

"Naru?" she breathed, looking at him like he was about to disappear into thin air any second. She must be dreaming. Maybe she had fainted in the bath after all.

He didn't respond, his own gaze fixated on her with a strange intensity. She adjusted her robe and rearranged her damp hair unconsciously, not wanting to appear dishevelled.

"Jou-chan!" Takigawa's voice rang, reminding Mai they were not alone. "How was the bath?"

"Great," she smiled at him distractedly. He was wearing the same yukata as Naru, his usual ponytail secured in a man-bun, probably to keep his hair out of the water. "Are you going, too?" she asked.

"Yes, Yasuhara and I finally convinced Big Boss to enjoy one of Japan's greatest onsens."

Next to him Yasuhara nodded. He was dressed in the same manner but uncharacteristically lacked his glasses, which gave him a slightly roguish style. He grinned at her, and Mai was hit by how good-looking he was, too.

She really was working with fine men.

"I couldn't pass the opportunity to bond in the nude with the love of my life."

The monk groaned. "Shounen please, be careful with the choice of your words."

Mai laughed, watching both men fondly. Moments like these made her think she had been graced with two bickering brothers. And a grumpy boss.

She glanced at Naru, expecting him to glare at his employees for wasting his time. Instead she found him still staring at her, the thin line of his lips softening into something akin to a gentle smile.

She wished she could take a picture and capture the exceptional, endearing sight on paper. Naru's rare smiles would forever be her weakness.

"I suggest we go, we are expected to take over Lin's watch in an hour," he finally said, breaking the spell. "Mai."

"Y- Yes" she answered, pulled out of her reverie.

"Go rest."

The trio disappeared into the men's washing area, leaving a lightheaded Mai in the middle of the immaculate Japanese garden.

Had she not been mesmerized by Naru wearing casual clothes she would have realized how unusual it was for him to act so carelessly, going for a bath in the middle of an investigation.

But she didn't notice, troubled by her fantasies, and simply resumed her walk to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but both my laptop and my husband's computer died so I was left with my old tablet which keeps glitching. Now that my problems are over, enjoy an update!

_4 days prior- 6:00 PM_

"Why is it not looking like it should?" Mai cried, exasperated.

The mirror in front of which she was kneeling was showing a rather disappointing reflection. The obi she had tried to tie by herself wasn't sitting on her back and hips properly, thus doing a poor job at keeping the kimono in place.

Masako, kneeling beside her in her own perfectly fitted kimono, chuckled.

"There there, I'll help you," she offered placatingly, the corner of her mouth still twitching under Mai's indignant glare. "Get up," she ordered.

Mai complied, grumbling.

"How can you wear this every day? Not only it is hard to put on by yourself, but it is kind of uncomfortable!"

"Tying the obi is an art, you know," Masako remarked, not without pride, while rearranging the silken belt. "If not worn properly it may be bothersome indeed. Thankfully for you I had more than enough time to practice."

The last part had been added with a hint of bitterness, and Mai could only wonder how much of a choice Masako's clothing style was.

"Done," Masako announced after a minute, letting her friend admire her work in the mirror.

"Thank you Masako," Mai smiled gratefully. "You really saved me there. I had no idea we would need formal clothes."

"You are welcome. You lend me your clothes during the Yoshimi case, we are now even," the medium stated, eyeing her friends' attire critically before giving an approving nod.

The team had been invited by Miss Akiyama in the ryokan's restaurant for dinner, and considering the high standing of the place, Mai was pretty sure they were expected to come dressed up accordingly. Except her poor, part-timer and still in high-school self didn't have anything suitable to wear. Thankfully she was almost Masako's size, and the latter, having packed several of her kimonos, had been kind enough to lend her one of her spare.

Ayako, looking dashing in a deep burgundy dress, entered the room to tell them it was time to go.

"The boys are waiting for us outside, but we can make them wait if you need more time," she offered.

"There is no need to, we are ready," Masako replied, and headed toward the shoji door with her usual poise.

Mai flattened her hair, making sure for the last time there were no stray locks, and followed her roomates, praying she would make no faux-pas tonight.

The men were standing outside the building wearing their regular clothes. Of course, Mai thought with annoyed envy, their outfits were classical enough to suit the place. Hers on the other hand… She glanced subrepticely at Naru, clad in his usual dark outfit, and tried to ignore how disappointed she was of not seeing him in his yukata. Though it was probably a blessing he wasn't wearing it, she wasn't sure she could handle a whole evening with him dressed like _that_ without having a nosebleed.

"Woah Mai, you look great!" Takigawa whistled when she appeared.

She blushed, half-embarrassed and half-pleased by the compliment, waiting with anticipation Naru's reaction. She immediately berated herself for doing so. Since when had she become so vain?

Naru turned toward her and she held her breath nonetheless. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed her outfit, but the telltale of his surprise immediately turned into something darker, a confusing mixture of annoyance and guilt.

She deflated. This was not what she had expected.

Ayako's voice behind her was complaining. "And what about us, you ill-mannered monk?" she shouted, an irked eyebrow arched. "There are two other women here, shall I remind you? It is rude to play favorites."

"Rude?" Takigawa repeated, outraged. "Because fishing for compliments isn't? "

"I would ask you to refrain to cause a commotion," Naru's cold voice commanded.

That effectively quieted the bickering pair, temporarily at least. Even Mai recoiled, still troubled by the strange reaction he had shown. Then she realized her boss had ordered her to rest earlier in the morning, and that she hadn't given him a report of whatever dream she could have had. Maybe that was the reason of his displeasure.

She walked toward him in small, careful steps, unused to the way her kimono was entraving her legs.

"Ah, Naru," she spoke, scratching the back of her head nervously, "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. I, uh, I tried to sleep like you suggested but I didn't have any significant dream. Sorry."

He frowned imperceptibly.

"I didn't expect you to have one so soon. We haven't monitored any activity either."

"Oh."

That was surprising. He wasn't mad at her then?

"Well, it was worth a shot, I guess."

Hesitation flickered on his features before he opened his mouth.

"Mai-" he started.

"Shibuya-san, Taniyama-san," the manager of the ryokan greeted, before realizing the two of them had been talking. "Oh," she gasped, putting a hand on her mouth. "I am really sorry I didn't want to interrupt."

"No no, it is okay," Mai smiled politely to the middle-aged lady. "We were about to head to the restaurant. Thank you for your invitation," she bowed.

"My pleasure. Your table has been prepared, please let me lead the way."

Naru nodded and the team followed their host. Thankfully their pacing was slow enough for Mai to walk without tripping.

In the restaurant they were led to a separate area, where a table filled with food was waiting for them. Mai took place on the sitting cushion gingerly, afraid to stain Masako's kimono.

"The drink will be served soon," the manager bowed. "We have taken your special diet in consideration," she addressed Lin and Naru. "Enjoy your meal, with the thanks of the Akiyama family."

Monk stared at the food with hungry eyes while Ayako glanced at it appraisingly.

"Did I already tell you I love this case?" she smirked.

"You did," Masako confirmed. "I am starting to greatly appreciate it myself," she admitted.

"As long as whatever is haunting the place doesn't choose this moment to bother us," Yasuhara joked. "You haven't sensed anything yet, am I right?" he asked Masako, seated next to him.

Masako hid her mouth with her sleeve reflexively. "No I haven't, the spirit may be hiding still," she defended.

"Of course," he placated with a sincere smile, "I am just glad you haven't been importuned. Cases are often hard on you."

Masako blushed slightly, and Mai made a mental note to tease her for that later.

"I haven't sensed anything either," she mused. "But ghosts are shy, the activity will more likely increase in the next days."

"The later, the better," Ayako shrugged.

"The shinkan is almost entirely covered, if anything moves an inch or if a breeze passes through the room Lin will know it," Takigawa exclaimed.

Lin nodded graciously in confirmation, and the manager choose this moment to reappear with tea, beer and a bottle of sake.

"May I ask if you are satisfied with your accommodation?" she addressed Naru while pouring the drinks. "We encourage our guests to enjoy the hot springs in the most traditional way, so to stay true to the atmosphere we did not add any electronic device. The room we prepared for your equipment was the only one with enough power outlets."

Naru assured her that they were perfectly content and that everything had been done for the best.

"I am relieved to hear it," the lady smiled. "Also, I scheduled the interview you requested with my mother for tomorrow."

Mai's eyes widened. Naru had requested an interview? Wait, without telling her? She had been promoted to investigator, yet Naru didn't trust her to interview their client. She frowned, feeling betrayed, somehow.

"I would ask you to be extremely tactful, she has been bedridden since my father's passing away," Akiyama-san added, sorrow maring her features. "They spent a lifetime together, parting with him has been quite the shock."

"Naturally." Naru offered his best business smile. "Rest assured we will take her grief into consideration."

The whole table looked at him dubiously while Mai perked up. This meant she should be the one in charge, it was a well-known fact that their boss was terrible at handling people's emotions.

"Thank you," the lady bowed.

As soon as she left, Mai leaned toward Naru, who was seated across the table.

"Naru, when are we interviewing Akiyama-san?" she asked eagerly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Well, I am your assistant, so I figured you would need my help. For, uh, taking notes," she suggested meekly, hating that it sounded like a question.

"Lin will take care of it. Tomorrow I expect you to tour the facilities with miss Hara and miss Matsuzaki."

Mai was struck speechless for a second, disappointment washing over her. She felt dejected that Naru didn't rely upon her. Maybe he was really mad at her after all.

She nodded wordlessly, her throat tight and her eyes stinging. She wanted to ask for explanations, to complain, to have a shouting fight with Naru if needed. But everyone was having fun, eating and laughing, and she couldn't bring herself to ruin the mood.

So she stayed quiet and looked forlornly at a food that had lost its appeal.

If only she had spoken up, she would think later. But then, she didn't know how much she would regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Yeah it's been a long while, but (long story short) I felt like I was dying from exhaustion. Now I am able to sleep at night, and it's amazing how better the writing flows with a well-rested brain. Just saying.  
> Fair warning, buckle your belts ;)

_3 days prior- 7 AM_

She leaned languidly in the water, the hot liquid licking the nape of her neck in a deliciously soothing motion. Only the water lapping, soft and lulling, disturbed the silence of the pool. She closed her eyes contentedly, letting her taut muscles uncoil.

Her respite, however, was short-lived since footsteps echoed in the quietness, signaling the arrival of another customer. She sighed in disappointment and stood to leave. She had planned to enjoy the onsen alone, there was no point staying.

A strangled gasp startled her, and she turned to see who was coming.

She nearly choked.

Naru was standing there, bewildered eyes glued on her, only covered by a small towel hanging low on his lips. Tiny droplets of water were dripping from his hair, forming rivulets sliding down his torso, where the skin was still a bit rosy from the scrubbing.

He was mesmerizing.

They stared at each other for a few moments in an awkward silence, before she finally found her voice.

"I- I am sorry," she stammered, feeling suddenly suffocated by the hot water. "I thought it was the women's turn. I- I must be confused about the bath times, I will leave immediately and-"

"Stay."

She froze. His voice was deep and soft, almost a whisper, but in the quiet of the place it rang loudly in her ears. She levelled her eyes hesitantly to look at him, expecting him to turn back and leave.

He didn't move an inch.

He was standing still, a blush spread on his usually pale cheeks, his stance indecisive. Their gazes met and suddenly his his eyes darkened and his jaw tightened in resolve. She watched him with trepidation drop his towel and enter the water with slow, deliberate movements, his eyes never leaving hers.

She could feel the ripples of the water disturbed by his movements sloshing against her heated skin, her blood thrumming underneath.

He was coming closer.

Closer.

She didn't try to avoid him, feeling strangely calm. Her heart was still pounding erratically in her chest, but she wasn't scared. She didn't recoil when his nose brushed hers a he leant forward. It only felt natural how their heavy breaths were mingling together in the mist, their lips only inches apart.

So close.

Just a little closer and-

_Slam_

Mai awoke with a start to the sound of the shoji door of her room slamming shut and open repeatedly.

"Wha-" she slurred before she realized the furniture around her was shaking. Mai got up in a panic, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Masako? Ayako?"

Their futons were empty.

She scrambled for the door, frightened by the ominous rattling of the walls. But as she reached it the wooden panel slammed shut brutally. She recoiled with a cry, only to find the scroll hanged in the tokonoma flying across the room toward her. She screamed, protecting her head with her arms reflexively as the scroll got smashed on the wall behind.

"Mai!"

The door stood open for a few seconds and without thinking she plunged to reach the hallway, her hand brushing the hot wood as she finally escaped. Next thing she knew two hands gripped her upper arms to lift her up and her view was blocked by a navy blue yukata.

Naru.

She closed her eyes in relief. She would be safe now.

"Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to find Naru peering down at her, searching for any sign of injury.

"Yes," she exhaled, trying to control her shaking limbs as the adrenaline's effects started to wear down. "I'm okay."

His gaze searched hers for confirmation, and after a fleeting second of hesitation his hands, which were still firmly clutching her arms, loosened their grip before releasing her completely. As she was mourning the warmth of his fingers and the odd sense of comfort it had been providing, he sighed curtly in mock exasperation. She frowned. Was it her imagination, or was he a little short of breath himself?

"We heard you screaming."

Mai almost jumped at the sound of Lin's stern voice, her nerves still frazzled. His statement sounded like an accusation, but the subtle arch of his visible eyebrow was speaking of concern more than irritation.

"I got scared by the hanging scroll flying right above my head," she explained. "But it didn't hit me," she reassured hastily.

"Tell me what happened."

Naru was now leaning against the wall, arms crossed and mouth closed in a straight line, his gaze holding an unmistakable gleam. Mai knew that expression very well. It was the one he used to sport when he was focused on solving a case or a particularly difficult crossword. She hid her disappointment. So it was all-business again...

"I have no idea," she shook her head, genuinely at a loss. "I was sleeping and…"

She bit her tongue, a fierce blush creeping on her features as vivid memories of her dream unfurled in her mind.

She had been dreaming about her boss. In a very compromising situation. Almost kissing her. In the nude.

_In the nude!_

Mai let out a strangled whimper, wishing for the ground to open and swallow her whole. Regretfully the pandemonium in the bedroom had subsided, offering no distraction from her debauched thoughts. It didn't help at all that Naru was looking absolutely dashing in his yukata, that his relaxed posture was making him look different and strangely masculine and that she could see the base of his neck and...

Alright, she was officially even more a pervert than Yasuhara. She forced herself to look elsewhere. Like her feet. Or the wall. Yes, the wall was an acceptable option.

She then realized both men were staring at her curiously, probably wondering why she was acting like a lunatic. A glimmer of interest was sparkling in Naru's eyes, putting her on her guard immediately.

"You were sleeping… Did you dream about anything significant?" he asked.

"No!"

Her answer had come out too strongly and too quickly to sound natural. She bit her tongue. "Nothing relevant," she amended more calmly.

This wasn't exactly a lie, she figured. While it was true the dream had felt different than usual, she was almost certain it had nothing to do with the furniture shaking and flying around. And if it was not related to the case she had no obligation to share its content. She would be incapable of doing so anyway, she would probably self-combust from embarrassment if she tried.

"By the way, where are Ayako and Masako?" she asked to steer the conversation away from the dreaded subject of her nightly fantasies.

"They're working, I sent them touring the onsen."

"But I was supposed to do it with them! Why didn't they wake me up?"

Naru stiffened imperceptibly, his apparent nonchalance faltering. "I told them not too."

Mai's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing in suspicion. This again! Why did Naru seem so adamant that she was left out of the investigation?

"What! But why?"

This time Mai was determined to get answers. Was he dismissing her from the investigation because he didn't have enough faith in her competences as an investigator? Or did he have an ulterior motive, following his hidden agenda to solve the case? That wouldn't be the first time he left her in the dark while he had the solution already figured out...

"Because I wanted you to sleep."

"To sleep? But -"

Naru suddenly went pale and stumbled, barely catching himself against the wall. Mai rushed to his side, her irritation forgotten .

"Naru! Are you feeling unwell?"

His breathing was a little heavier than it should be, and now that she could see it up close she realized his skin was covered by a thin sheen of sweat.

"That's enough Noll. Go back to your room."

Mai was startled by Lin's intervention. The onmyouji had stayed silent during their exchange but he commanding quality of his tone left little doubt about his determination to put an end to it.

Naru glared at him in annoyance, but Lin insisted, unfazed.

"It is over. We have all the data already. And you're unwell."

The young man scowled but complied nonetheless, to Mai's utter astonishment. Since when was Naru so obedient?

He pushed himself from the wall and made to leave, but turned to Mai one last time.

"Mai. You and the others can have the day free. And I suggest you get dressed before you go and tell them." he added with a slight smirk.

"Get dressed?" Mai wondered before the sleeves of her ugly, worn pajamas came into view. She groaned, realizing she was just out of bed, her hair probably a mess and wearing the most unattractive clothes. She discreetly wiped her cheek, praying there wasn't any drool on it.

How come she always managed to make a fool of herself in front of Naru, of all people?

Thankfully he didn't stay long enough to witness her embarrassment. Both men wasted no time to disappear into their room.

Mai headed toward her own, picking up the tokonoma still lying on the floor.

She had experienced the haunting firsthand, under Naru's nose, nonetheless her boss hadn't seemed concerned. He had offered no explanation, gave no sign of planning an exorcism and had even given the team a day off.

Something wasn't right.

This was when the first seeds of doubt were planted into her mind. But it would take her some time to understand where the root of the problem lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehuehue. I regret nothing. I hope you enjoyed :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore that Possession would be finished at the end of June. Obviously we're in July. Which was supposed to be dedicated to another story. But my brain doesn't like to play by the rules, so here we are. Enjoy another update!

_3 days prior- 10 AM_

"You say you were attacked?" Ayako cried, alarmed by the news Mai was sharing.

Mai shook her head and resumed her walking toward the shinkan. "That wasn't really an attack, just some shaking furniture and the door moving by itself," she explained to her roommates. "I just went out and it stopped after a little while. It didn't cause any damage."

"You really have the worst of luck," Ayako sighed. "The moment we leave your side you get into trouble! It is a relief you didn't get hurt."

"The manifestations have been pretty harmless up to know, I don't think Mai was in any danger," Masako remarked.

The miko huffed in response."This is exactly the way of thinking that can get you injured," she said snidely.

The medium pursed her lips, vexed, and opened her mouth to retort something probably scathing. But Mai adroitly prevented the upcoming argument by changing subjects.

"It is over, no need to fret over it," she dismissed. "That's not the reason why I came anyway. I wanted to find you to tell you that we have the day off. Courtesy of our boss."

The announcement garnered the full attention of her audience.

"Really? You should have said so earlier! Let's try another one of those outdoor baths," Ayako proposed, her good mood miraculously recovered.

Mai laughed at the priestess' eagerness to ditch work. Masako, on the other hand, reacted more cautiously. "I won't certainly complain but... I would have thought Naru would ask us to take action since the spirit started to manifest itself."

Mai nodded, her friend's opinion echoing her own thoughts exactly. "Yeah, I was surprised too. Neither he nor Lin seemed to find this morning's display worrying. I expected them to request an exorcism in the very least, now that we have proof the haunting is real."

"Who cares?" Ayako shrugged. "You know very well Naru's the type to keep his reasoning to himself. I trust his judgement, he probably has something up his sleeve. Just enjoy a paid day of vacation while you can!"

"Yeah, you may be right…"

"I always am," the priestess declared sententiously, missing Masako rolling her eyes. "You need to relax these exams must have really worked up your nerves, you've been on edge since the beginning of this case."

Mai slowed her steps unconsciously, shocked by the realization that what the priestess had just said was true. Well, she wasn't exactly on edge, but she hadn't been able to shake away a feeling of unrest. The surroundings of the ryokan were paradisiac, yet their beauty was tainted by an unexplainable melancholy. Like a bitter aftertaste after too much sweetness.

But it was just because of the stress of her exams, right?

"I know exactly what we need to unwind!" Ayako suddenly exclaimed. She paused a few moments for effect before explaining her grand idea to the girls.

"What about we go on a trip for the day? I heard there is a village worth visiting down in the valley. Takigawa could drive us there, if I tell him it's for Mai's benefit I'm sure he'll agree. Let's invite the guys, what do you say?"

"I say that it's called taking advantage of someone's kindness," Mai laughed, thinking about the monk having to do Ayako's biding. "But I'm sure it could be fun. Masako?"

The young medium nodded and Ayako wasted no time putting her plan into motion.

"We're done touring the property already, so let's ask them if they're interested."

"How did it go by the way?" Mai asked. "Sensed anything out of the ordinary?"

Masako shook her head. "Nothing on my part. The place is beautiful, well-kempt and peaceful."

"I got the same feeling. The trees are healthy, and nothing is disturbing their rest. Only the shinkan seems affected. That clearly proves it's an earth bound spirit," Ayako declared confidently.

Masako hid her laughter behind her sleeve while Mai had to bit her lip hard enough to hurt to prevent her mirth from showing.

"What?" the susceptible priestess asked, squinting at the two girls in irritation.

"No-Nothing," Mai tried.

The glare intensified and Mai hastily diverted Ayako's attention with another topic.

"Speaking of work, care to tell me why you two didn't wake me up this morning?"

"Oh, that?" Ayako shrugged, already forgetting her anger. "Naru asked us yesterday to let you sleep. Since you seemed tired we thought it was a good idea. But, to be honest, touring the property was more like a morning stroll than actual work!"

So Naru hadn't lied earlier! But why had he requested such a thing? He wasn't one to let his employees spend their time idly. Mai voiced her astonishment out loud.

"Do you think he had an ulterior motive?" Masako enquired. "Although I found his request odd I assumed it was out of concern for you."

"Or he simply wanted you to have one of those dreams," Ayako suggested. "To be blunt your presence wasn't exactly indispensable here, so it was better for you to rest anyway. Oh, miss Akiyama, hello!" the priestess greeted when she took sight of the manager coming toward them in small, hurried strides.

The lady greeted them back politely, but Mai couldn't help but notice how strained the manager's smile was, and how preoccupied she looked. She hoped it wasn't related to the spirit wreaking havoc in the shinkan earlier.

"I was in search for Mr Shibuya, are you by chance aware of his whereabouts?"

"He is probably keeping watch in base. Is there something we can help you with?" Masako offered, noticing the manager's unrest.

The lady sighed sadly. "There is indeed. Could you inform him that the interview with my mother is regretfully cancelled? Her condition has unexpectedly worsened this morning, and she is no state to answer his questions."

Mai gasped at the news.

"Oh no! That is terrible! I had no idea it was so serious. Will she be all right?" "We are really sorry to hear that," Masako added. "We wish her a prompt recovery."

"Thank you." The manager smiled gratefully, touched by their sincere concern. "Her life isn't in danger, despite being almost ninety my mother has always been strong and healthy. But since my father's death…" she shook her head in desolation. "She is plagued with headaches and her strength is following ups and downs. She was recovering well until today, so I thought she had overcome her sadness." She sighed. "This relapse tells me her grief was deeper than I imagined."

A heavy silence fell upon the little group. Ayako was the first to recover.

"We will inform Shibuya that the interview is cancelled until further notice," she assured their client. "Don't worry about it. I am sure you have more pressing matters to attend at the moment than searching for our boss."

"Thank you," the manager bowed, relief evident on her features. "I am indeed very busy, it is a great help. Now I am sorry but I must go back to my duties."

The girls expressed their understanding, reiterated their best wishes for Mrs Akiyama's health and the manager left to welcome some important customer.

"This is so sad," Mai murmured, gaze lost in the distance. "I'm sure Mrs Akiyama loved her husband very much. She must miss him terribly."

"Yeah," Ayako agreed. "I can't imagine losing someone after spending such a long time with them." After a moment she added more lightly, "I can't imagine living together with anyone for so long though. I would probably shorten my husband's life by strangling him at some point."

A teasing grin bloomed on Mai's previously pensive face.

"Oh really? Do you have a potential husband in mind to say something like that? Seems like you do…"

Ayako flushed crimson.

"What- what are you talking about," she spluttered. "I didn't think of anyone in particular."

"I wonder who it is..." Mai ignored the priestess deliberately, a smug, knowing smirk on her lips.

"Masako," Ayako called, glowering at the medium who was hiding her own grin behind her yukata's sleeve, "we're going to plan the trip I was talking about. Mai, you go tell Naru about his cancelled appointment. Let's meet in our room in an hour."

The flustered priestess dragged Masako away, leaving a laughing Mai resume her walk toward the shinkan.

She entered the base after a few minutes, surprised to find it empty. She then recalled that Lin had sent Naru to their room earlier, so she veered her steps toward the boy's bedroom.

As she was coming closer to the shoji door she heard muffled voices. She stopped and strained her ears, frowning. They sounded like they were having an argument.

… temperature drop in her room… can't be related to…

… natural cause… I stand by my first hypothesis…

what about your… you know it's dangerous… shouldn't have…

... I did what was necessary… couldn't let her…

"Suit yourself. I'm going to analyse the data once more."

Mai recoiled from the door which Lin had opened with a little more force than necessary. He glanced down at her, muttered a "if you will excuse me" and left to go back to his beloved monitors.

Mai passed the threshold and cleared her throat loudly to signal her presence to her grumpy boss.

"Naru, can I come in?"

"Mai?" Her boss sounded surprised.

"Yes, it's me. I, hum, I have a message from miss Akiyama."

She heard a shuffle and Naru came the next second. His complexion was paler than usual and he features were drawn. Mai wondered if he was unwell.

"What is it?" he demanded bluntly, ignoring her concerned stare.

"Geez, you could use some manners," Mai muttered. "She wanted to let you know that her mother wasn't feeling well enough to attend the interview, apparently she fell ill this morning."

A flicker of interest passed in his eyes. Was it her imagination, or was Naru actually pleased by the news?

"I see. Tell the others they can have tomorrow free, too."

"What? But-"

"Mai."

Her mouth clamped shut at the piercing gaze Naru was sending her. He took a step forward, his eyes never leaving hers, and she stood rooted in her spot like a deer caught in headlights.

The proximity, the intensity of his gaze, this was too close to what happened in her dream. She closed her eyes, vainly trying to repress the onslaught of memories featuring a very naked Naru.

"Are you certain you have nothing else to tell me?"

His voice was smooth like silk, and he was now close enough for her to smell his soap. She gulped, her throat painfully tight, her heart hammering in her chest.

He wasn't going to kiss her, was he?

"Aa- N- No?" she stammered.

Naru leaned in, his head coming closer in slow motion. Mai stopped thinking, her breath suspended to his slow, deliberate movement.

A stinging pain on her forehead broke the spell.

"If you say so."

Mai's hands flew to where he had flicked her forehead. She was gaping at him, mouth inelegantly open and probably as red as an overcooked lobster.

Naru, on the other hand, had the nerve to smirk.

"If that is all, you can leave."

Mai hadn't even finished processing what happened when she found herself in the hallway facing a closed door.

She blinked, before realization dawned upon her that Naru had purely and simply thrown her out.

She raised a vengeful fist to the door, muttering curses under her breath and went to her own room to wait for her coworkers.

If she had paid more attention, she would have noticed that Naru's tiredness wasn't natural. But all she could think then was how infuriatingly attractive her narcissistic boss was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will need to more chapters to be complete. I'll try to update next month, stay tuned :)


End file.
